choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Sky Country, Book 2
Big Sky Country, Book 2 is the second book of the Big Sky Country series. It succeeds its first book, Big Sky Country, Book 1. Summary Will you be Keepin' Up with the Oakleys? Chapters Chapter 1: The New Normal You're in big sky country to stay, but when outside forces threaten the town you call home, can you and your friends band together to protect it? 'Chapter 2: Sweetridge, USA' A surprise announcement sends the town spinning! How will it affect you and your friends? 'Chapter 3: The Race Is On' As the mayoral race heats up, the TV cameras move in to capture every juicy detail. Will it be enough to win the bid? 'Chapter 4: This Ain't Your First Rodeo' It's time for the State Rodeo! But will tempers flare when the whole town comes together? 'Chapter 5: The Sweetridge Derby' The Oakleys and the Mendozas have a big showdown! Is the feud brewing up again? 'Chapter 6: Life is a Highway' You're setting off on a road trip to Oklahoma... where Dallas is wanted for armed robbery! Will you find a way to clear his name? 'Chapter 7: Ridin' High' The National Rodeo Finals are here! But will Sawyer be able to handle the competition? 'Chapter 8: On the Block' When Cliff needs to talk to you urgently, can you rise to the challenge? 'Chapter 9:' Cliff's entrusted you with a terrible secret. Can you keep it from the others? 'Chapter 10:' What surprises does your birthday have in store for you? Gallery Sneak Peeks BSC2SneakPeekCh3.png|Ch. 3 Sneak Peek BSC2SneakPeekCh5.png|Ch. 5 Sneak Peek BSC2SneakPeekCh7.png|Ch. 7 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information BSCBook2Confirmation.jpg|Book 2 Confirmation SupportInfoHero2RCD3AtV&BSC2.png|Info on Release Date via the App BSC2InfoasofJanuary2019.png|BSC BK 2 Jan. 2019 Update BSCBk2Updateasof02-22-2019.png|BSC BK 2 02/22/2019 Update alkingaboutSummer2019ReleasesInfo03-22-19.png|Summer 2019 Releases 03-22-19 IG Announcement A Player is Excited for TRR & BSC2.png|A player can't wait for TRR & BSC2 03-22-2019 Part5ofApril9,2019ChoicesInsiderNewsletter.png.png|April- Summer 2019 Release Schedule Big Sky Country Book 2 Thumbnail.png|BSC BK 2 Thumbnail Cover ChoicesInsidersMayPart4.png|New info from May 2019 Choices Insiders Newsletter NextFewReleasesUpdated.png|Updated Releases Schedule JuneReleaseSchedule.png|June 2019 - Release Schedule Big Sky Country 2 Old Plagiarized Cover.jpg|Previous Plagiarized Cover BSCBk2SneakPeek.png|First Sneak Peek BSC2 Sneak Peek 2.png|Sneak Peek #2 BSC2 Ch1 Summary.jpg|Chapter One Summary BSC3SneakPeek3.png|Sneak Peek #3 BSC2 Sneak Peek 4.png|Sneak Peek #4 BSC2 Sneak Peek 5.png|Sneak Peek #5 Locatons featured in Book 2 BSC Tulsa.png|Tulsa BSC National Rodeo Championship.png|National Rodeo Championship BSC National Rodeo Championship Arena.jpg|National Rodeo Championship Arena Miscellaneous BSC2&UCCover.jpg|The book cover that "inspired" BSC 2's cover MsYatesAnswerAboutBSC2Cover.png|Ms.Yates Answer Promotional Videos Choices - Big Sky Country, Book 2 Teaser 1 (ORIGINAL COVER VERSION) Choices - Big Sky Country, Book 2 Teaser 2 (NEW COVER VERSION) Spoilers * A sequel was confirmed at the end of Chapter 16, where the Book 2 confirmation included the question "Will you be Keepin' Up with the Oakleys?", which is a reference to the American reality television show Keeping Up with the Kardashians. * On January 11, 2019, PB said that there's no release yet for the book at this time, but told players to stay tuned. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083836263298301952 * On March 22, 2019, PB revealed that it will premiere sometime in Summer 2019.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/3/22/summer-reads-and-more * On April 9, 2019, PB released their first Choices Insiders Newsletter released a thumbnail cover art. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1115743317742968832 https://mailchi.mp/b88c34cda3ab/up-next-bloodbound-nightbound-and-the-royal-89677?e=24f7afd6af * On May 3, 2019, in the May edition of Choices Insiders, PB said this about the book, "Of course, summer wouldn't be complete without some summer love! Return to the ranch in '''Big Sky Country, Book 2.'" https://mailchi.mp/f05a8d1015a3/lights-camera-choices?e=24f7afd6af ** Subsequently, on the same day, PB also released a blog post about the book. https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/5/3/summer-updates-and-answers * On June 7, 2019, PB announced via their Insiders Email that the book would premiere sometime in July. https://mailchi.mp/771fcbd2a41c/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love?e=24f7afd6af * On July 1, 2019, the book cover was revealed along with the official premiere date being Saturday, July 13th.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1145856483935997953? ** It is the second book to have its chapters come out on Saturday after The Royal Heir. ** Unlike Book 1, Big Sky Country, Book 2 will be released on Saturdays instead of Fridays. ** On the same day, people on Reddit & Twitter pointed out the similarities between BSC 2 cover and a book cover titled "The Untamed Cowboy" written by Maisey Yates. * On July 2, 2019, Ms. Yates replied to a user on Twitter where she revealed that Pixelberry had not, in fact, asked for her permission to use the covers as inspiration. https://twitter.com/maiseyyates/status/1146138600758628352 ** On this same day, PB responded by saying they had pulled the cover and were working on a new more original cover. *** As a result, the premiere of the book was delayed until further notice. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1146219450611326978 * On July 5, 2019, via Choices Insiders, PB announced the new release date of July 27, 2019. ** They also released the first sneak peek for the book. ** A second sneak peek featuring Juliette was later released from their "Summer Reads and Q&A" blogpost.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/7/5/summer-reads-and-qampa * On July 17, 2019, Choices tweeted a new teaser video that revealed the new cover for this book after the plagiarism scandal earlier this month. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1151587529436487680 ** They later released the summary for Chapter One.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1151672165952962560 * On July 19, 2019, PB released a third sneak peek featuring Dallas.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1152331828180615168 * On July 24, 2019, PB released a fourth sneak peek featuring Asha.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1154186134647267328 * On July 26, 2019, PB released the fifth sneak peek of the book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1154864544625283072 * On August 9, PB released a sneak peek of Chapter 3. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1159939643460112384 * On August 23, 2019, they released a sneak peek and told players to get prepared for a showdown. https://www.twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1165003199188615173 * On September 6, they released a sneak peek for Chapter 7. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1170106266284261376 Trivia * Chapter 6 has the same title as a country song by Tom Cochrane (and later covered by Rascal Flatts for the movie ''Cars), [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Life_Is_a_Highway Life is a Highway]. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: Big Sky Country, Book 2 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:Big Sky Country Category:Romance Category:Western Category:Reality TV Category:Gender of Choice Lead